


Hold Me Under Your Wing

by CuddlyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyFangirl/pseuds/CuddlyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible storm, Castiel, a former angel, finds a group of bedraggled ducklings and brings them back home. Dean gives him one week to bring them back to health before he takes them to an animal shelter. While these little creatures begin as something so simple, they spark a big change in the lives of the Winchesters and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Under Your Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize this is an incredibly short first chapter, but it's very late and I just wanted to get something posted already. Just hold on, there's a lot more to come. :)

Dean had given up asking questions long ago when it came to Cas. When he came home from a long hunt to find Cas sitting next to a bathtub full of tiny baby ducks, he didn’t even bat an eye. He clomped down the hallway to his room to hang a few of his worn shotguns back on his walls, and to toss his bloody jacket onto the bed. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back to the bathroom, where Sam was now leaning against the sink counter staring at Castiel.

“Dude. We were gone for like two days. Why do you have a bunch of baby ducks?” Sam asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

Cas smiled up at him brightly, before replying, “There was a big storm last night, and this morning I found them out in the mud. I brought them in to give them food and shelter.” His face darkened a bit and he looked down, softly petting one duckling while murmuring, “I couldn’t find a mother anywhere. I think she might have been killed in the thunderstorm.”

Sam and Dean traded glances deciding how to handle this properly.

“Cas, man. You know we aren’t going to be able to keep a dozen ugly ducklings in the bunker. I think there’s an animal shelter like two towns over, I could give them a call?” Dean asked with very little hope.

As he assumed, Cas gave him a horrified look before quickly pleading, “Dean, no! They’re so young, they’ll die in an animal shelter! Please, let me take care of them for just a week.”

Dean’s resolve melted under his pitiful gaze, and he sighed, glancing at Sam. His brother had an odd look on his face, and he cautiously began walking closer to the tub. He sat on his knees and gently held out a hand to one dark, spotted duckling. It swished over to him curiously, before lightly pecking at his hand in search of food.

With a small smile, Sam mumbled, “I donno Dean, maybe we should let him keep the ducks for a bit. They can’t hurt anyone.” Dean stared at them both for a moment, soundless, before quietly sitting on the other side of Cas and draping an arm along the edge of the tub. He gazed at each of the ducks swimming contentedly, occasionally squeaking and splashing water about.

“One week. Then we decide what to do with them.” Dean finally stated. Cas’ formerly somber face broke into a grin, and he lightly pecked Dean’s cheek in gratitude. Sam was looking down and smiling softly at the same duckling. This was going to be an interesting week.


End file.
